Everyone has something to tell
by AlanaBaby24
Summary: What happens when Hermione's life goes wrong? TRIGGERS! I sadly dont own Harry Potter! I MISSPELLED! I'm sorry!
1. Blades

"_Oh no…What have you done?!" _The voice in my head screamed at me. _"You promised Ginny you wouldn't do this anymore!" _ My heart began racing at the thought of someone finding me. The blood was flowing down my arm and onto my hand only to slip down my fingers and into the sink. I moaned and washed off my arm and the blade. I pulled out the wrap from my cloak and repaired my arm. I took a deep breath and stepped into the common room.

"Hello Hermione."

"Hello Harry."

"You're up late."

"I couldn't sleep. I can say the same to you.

"I went to visit Hagrid. I just got back." I nodded and stood there for a moment.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked.

"I went to visit Fluffy." I lied easily. I said this so much lately I had began to believe it. I hoped Harry believed it.

"I see. You should be more careful. Fluffy's claws are like razors." He said knowingly.

I sighed, "How'd you know?"

"Ginny told me yesterday." I looked down. "Come here. Let me see them." I went and sat beside Harry and started to undo my bandages. I looked down at the already scared skin and the fresh cuts I made.

"Oh…." Harry said, "These are bad…" I gulped down tears and sniffled.

"Please don't tell Ron. Not that he'd care. He's too stuck on Lavenders lips to notice."

"You hid it well Hermione. I'm not with anyone and I didn't notice." I replaced the bandages and rubbed the sterile white cloth. "You are too strong for this. I'm always here. I see you as a sister. I love you and I want to help. You're still beautiful."

"Thank you Harry." I smiled as the tears ran down my face.

"Go to bed," he smiled, "You need it." He stood up and helped me up. He hugged me. I went up to the girl's dorms and quickly fell asleep after sliding on my Hogwarts hoodie.

****The Next Morning****

"Mionie, Mionie!Get up!" I jerked awake and smacked Ginny's head against wrong.

"OUCH!" Ginny groaned.

"Sorry, Ginny."

"Did you have nightmares?" I nodded and got up and brushed my teeth. My hair was in a wild, matted mess. I had deep purple semi-circles under my eyes.

"Ginny. Will you PLEASE fix me?" She nodded and put my hair up in a bun and dotted make up under my eyes.

"Let's go to the great hall." Ginny said and her stomach growled. We laughed and headed that way. Not long after Ginny and I sat down the owls came swooping down. I instantly noticed my mothers had writing. I had a letter? That was a shocker. I opened the letter quickly only to be heartbroken about what was written inside.

Hermione,

I cannot bear to be with neither your father nor this family any longer. We're sick of each other. We're getting divorced. Don't come home for Christmas. By the time you get this there won't be a home anymore.

Your Mother

I took a deep breath just as Ron sat down with Lavender.

"Hey guys." Ron sighed lovingly. I clenched my fist as Harry and Ginny said hello back.

"Oh! Look! Hermione has a letter!" He grabbed the letter and everything went into slow motion.


	2. Waking up

I slowly felt my mind unfog. My senses came in one at a time. The first was hearing. I heard someone sniffling and moving beside me. I heard the beeping of a heart monitor. Next was taste, I could taste the slick saliva sittingnon my tounge. I could taste the sharp clean air. Third I could smell the sharp clean anesthetic of the hospital wing around me. I could also smell the sweet scent of fresh peppermint toothpaste. Ron was here. I felt myself smile. Suddenly a rush of wind blew into the hospital. I felt the air lightly dance over my arms. I froze. Why did I feel that. I shouldnt have felt that. I have badges there. The my last sense come in, my eyes flashed open as I tried to hide my arms when Ron grabbed my hands. I looked at him wide eyed and scared. My breathing picked up while I noticednother things like, how red and swollen Rons eyes were. I noticed how badly my arms looked as well as the IV that was stuck in my hand. Ron shhhed me and began to play wih my hair that was shockingly flat and not tangled. I took a long sigh, "What happened?" I asked, my voice was hardly audible.

"You ran into a random classroom after I read the letter. I ran to catch you after Lavender and I broke up. When I found you...yo-" he stopped as tears began to flow from his eyes. "You had blood pouring from your arms...there was safety pins surrounding you. There was bruises and burns...you were passed out.. so I carried tou here. They ran tests on you for several hours. They layed you here and stuck an IV in your hand and I haven't left your side."

"But now you will you filthy boy." Ron sighed and turned to the nurse.

"I will NOT leave her. You cant make me!"

Doubledore smoothly walked in, "Actually, she can Mr. Ronald. We have found bruising on Miss Granger's lady parts. She has been raped." Gaurds burst into the room and picked him up while he was kicking and screaming, "MIONE! THEY YHINK IT WAS ME TELl THEM IT WASNT ME! ITS NOT ME!" I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. Then I felt a cool rush go through my hand and I began to loose my senses again. But when I losy them they were gone in a flash and then I was nothing.


End file.
